


To Trap A Pinetree

by Paint_It_Blue



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Grooming, Groping, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Submission, Obsessive Bill Cipher, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggers, Underage Sex, Viagra, Yandere, Yandere Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Blue/pseuds/Paint_It_Blue
Summary: Keep in mind that this is entirely fiction. If you have negative comments towards this fanfiction, please take them elsewhere. You have been warned with the tags, and all negative comments will be deleted.Bill longed for Dipper every moment. He wanted him to be his. He wanted to hold him, touch him, breathe in his scent- he wanted to be the only one giving him any sort of pleasure. He quickly became obsessed with him- and in time, made him his, just as it was meant to be.





	1. Chapter 1

The brown haired boy panted softly, struggling against his binds. He was gagged, and blindfolded. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried desperately to get free. He wasn't even sure how this happened. He immidiately tensed up as he heard a door open.

"Ah, so you're finally awake~." A voice spoke, thrilled that his beloved was finally awake. Dipper whined against the gag, he felt so vulnerable and weak. Anything could happen and he couldn't stop it. It terrified him. A pair of hands reached behind his head to untie the gag. Once he could successfully talk, he decided to ask a question.

"W-why...?" He choked out.

"Why? Because I love you. And I can't bear watching you from afar any longer. I want you all to myself." The unknown voice said simply.

"P-please don't- P-please let me g-go, please..." He begged, becoming more and more terrified by the second.

"And why would I do that? I finally have you all to myself. Why would I let you go?" He felt hands reach to untie his blindfold as well, and once his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized that he was in a bedroom, tied to a bed, and before him was a blonde haired man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties.

"W-who are you...?" Dipper asked.

"Bill Cipher. And I already know who you are. Mason "Dipper" Pines."

Dipper shivered in fear, his face growing paler by the minute.

"A-are you going to hurt m-me...?" The younger choked out.

"Harm you? Oh of course not. But if my beloved tries to do anything I don't approve of, I'll need to use force with him. And it may be painful." 

Dipper looked away from the older male. He knew that he should at least attempt to cooperate, avoid being hurt. "I'll cooperate with you..." Dipper said. 

"Oh I'm so happy to hear that!" Bill exclaimed, and reached for something in the nightstand, it was a key. He unlocked Dipper's handcuffs so he was free. Dipper sat up to get a good look at the guy. He was bigger and stronger than he was. He shouldn't attempt to escape just yet.

"Are you hungry, love? You didn't eat breakfast or lunch today." Bill asked.

Dipper hesitantly nodded. "Yeah... I am hungry..." He fiddled with his hands quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Perfect! I'll go make you your favorite~." Bill said, and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Dipper got up to look around the room, and see if he could find any way to escape. He checked the one window, and to his surprise, it was unlocked.

"What is he playing at...? Does he expect me to try to run...?" He asked himself. Bill didn't seem like the dumb type. This was probably some sort of trap. He closed the window, and made his way back to the bed like he was before. He was a little calmer now, still thinking of ways to escape. His thoughts were interrupted when Bill entered the room once again, with a plate of food consisting of a cheeseburger and fries, along with fruit juice, Dipper's favorite dish. His mouth almost watered at the mere sight of the food. He was concerned that Bill had placed something in it- a poison of some sort. But he was too hungry to care.

"Here you are~." Bill handed Dipper the food.

"Thank you." Dipper said, and immidiately started to eat. The food was amazing, made just how he liked it. Once he had finished, Bill sat down in bed with him. 

"Do you need anything? A bath, a change of clothes?" He asked.

Dipper nodded. "Both of those would be good right now..." He murmured.

Bill walked to the closet, and took out an oversized blue shirt and boxers.

"You can wear these, I'll show you where the bathroom is." Bill said, beckoning for Dipper to follow him after placing the items in his hands. The younger male stood, and followed his captor to the bathroom. 

"Here we are. I'll start the tub, you can get undressed." Bill told him, and knelt down beside the tub to turn the faucet on.

Dipper nervously played with the Hem of his shirt.

"Y-you want me to get undressed h-here? In front of you?" Dipper asked. Bill stood up.

"Yes. I don't see a problem with that, do you?"

Dipper immidiately looked away.

"I-I- I don't really- Uhm-" He didn't know what to say to express his discomfort.

"Don't be nervous. I already know what you look like." Bill said, in attempts to calm him down. Yet this only made him more uncomfortable.

"O-O...Kay..." Dipper hesitantly started undressing, feeling extreme discomfort as Bill left his eyes on him. Once he was fully undressed, he looked to Bill, before hesitantly walking to the tub and getting in. 

Bill had took a bucket of water and begun pouring it over Dipper's head. Dipper closed his eyes, letting him.

The older soon begun rubbing shampoo into his hair, it smelt wonderful, lavender, perhaps?

Dipper caught a strange feeling in his lower stomach, and it only got larger as Bill washed him.

"C-Can I please get out now...?" Dipper asked, feeling his cheeks flush pink. Why was this happening?

"Of course." Bill helped Dipper out of the tub, and wrapped him in a towel. He grabbed his clothes, and took him back to the room they were previously in. Dipper's breath grew heavier, and he couldn't help but cling to Bill.

"I-I don't..." He groaned. "F-feel so good~..." Was that a moan? Oh no. This wasn't good at all.

"Shh, I'll make you feel better~." Bill said, undoing the towel around Dipper's waist.

"N-nngh~ P-please d-don't~..." The preteen begged, weakly gripping the fabric of Bill's shirt.

"Shh~. Just let it happen, it'll feel good, I promise~." Bill assured him, petting his hair softly. The brunette only moaned in response, his cock involuntarily hard. All he could do was let out an even louder moan as he felt warmness around the tip of his cock.

"F-fuck~!" He moaned out, and though he didn't want it, his body was enjoying the experience.

He bucked his hips weakly, feeling disgusted with himself for enjoying this.

Bill's tongue licked all around Dipper's little cock, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible. He also couldn't help but love the taste of his beloveds sweet cock - that only he could touch. Nobody else could have his pinetree like this. Only him. When he felt Dipper cum inside his mouth, he swallowed up every last drop, the taste was amazing.

Dipper was worn out, barely able to think properly, he has just then managed to stop moaning, after his sweet release had gotten rid of his little problem. The younger collapsed onto the bed, tired, and in need of rest. Bill only smirked.

"Goodnight my love~."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His pinetree was in the living room, headphones on, writing in a math workbook, most likely for school. He didn't notice Bill enter the house. The older man took a cloth from his jacket and approached Dipper, whom was oblivious to this. He doused the cloth in chloroform, and pulled Dipper back, holding the cloth over his mouth and nose.
> 
> His eyes widened, and he struggled, attempting to get away, but it was futile, eventually his muscles relaxed, and his eyes closed. 
> 
> Bill removed the cloth and hid in in his pocket. Now he could have his pinetree all to himself.

Dipper awoke the next morning, confused as to where he was, until the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. He cried softly, and tugged at his handcuffs. He was left without the gag and blindfold this time. Bill hadn't even taken the time to dress him. He heard the door open, and immidiately whimpered, praying that Bill wouldn't do anything else to him, praying that he wouldn't do the same thing he did last night.

"Good morning, my love~." Bill greeted. Dipper wanted to scream. He wanted to cry even more. He wanted to run as fast as he could away from here. But he couldn't, and he didn't want to find out what Bill was going to do if he tried to.

"G-good m-morning B-Bill..." Dipper stuttered out, he didn't find it wise to make Bill upset while he was in handcuffs, and couldn't fight back.

"I brought you some food."

"I-I'm not hungry." Dipper lied, looking away. He didn't trust that Bill hadn't slipped anything into it.

"Don't worry, I didn't put anything in it. You need to eat, my love." Bill said, placing the plate down beside him.

"A-and if I don't?" Dipper asked, looking up at Bill hesitantly.

"If you don't, we'll do this the hard way, and I'll force the food down your throat." Bill threatened. What scared Dipper most was how calm Bill was when he said that. How serious he was.

"Y-yeah okay, I-I'll eat, p-please don't..." He whined softly.

"Good boy~." Bill praised, and took the key from the nightstand, unlocking Dipper's handcuffs. The preteen just let him, and sat up, looking down. He glanced at the food. He didn't trust that it wasn't poisoned, but knew he had no choice, and hesitantly started eating.

Bill waited for Dipper to finish, before tilting his head up towards him. Dipper whined, backing up on the bed. He didn't want Bill to do anything again.

"Don't back away from me, pinetree." Bill warned.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." He spoke quietly, still terrified of the male in front of him. 

"Come here." Dipper hesitated. He shook his head.

"I-I don't want to-" Bill pulled Dipper to his feet, the younger yelped in surprise.

"I'm trying to be nice. Trying not to use that much force. I don't want to hurt you, pinetree. But if you won't cooperate then I don't really have a choice." Bill said, his grip on Dipper's arm tight. Dipper shook.

"P-please no, please, I-I'll d-do as you say..." The brunette stuttered, he didn't want to be hurt. Maybe if he cooperated, Bill would be more considerate.

"Good." He sat on the bed, and loosened his grip on Dipper's arm, rubbing the spot gently as he threaded his fingers through his hair. Dipper couldn't help but lean into the touch. He didn't want to, but Bill was all he had for comfort. And Bill was better than nothing. Bill suddenly picked him up gently and sat him in his lap. Dipper squeaked and clung to Bill, hiding his face in his chest. He was scared of the sudden touch. Scared of being that close. Scared of Bill doing   
that again. 

"Shh~..." Bill said softly, running his fingers through Dipper's hair. He soon relaxed into his captors touch, once he was sure he wouldn't be harmed. He nuzzled him softly, curling up in his lap. Bill was so warm. 

He could try to escape later. For now, he wanted all the warmth and comfort he could get.

-

Bill had first set his eyes on Dipper when the boy was only 9. His parents had just finally gotten married, and decided to get their own place, which happened to be in the same town as Bill's.

When he saw the shy, anxious boy get out of the car holding a stuffed bear, his heart seemed to melt.

Bill had little sense of morality. He didn't listen to what society said whatsoever. 

"Rules are made for weak people who will submit quickly under an ugly society. And I'm no weakling." He would say. This attitude had almost got him sent to prison, many times. But he managed to get out of it every time. Due to this, he saw no problem with the attraction to the younger male.

He only lived a few blocks away, and would walk to Dipper's house every day to watch him play outside with his sister. Nobody seemed to notice him.

His obsession grew more and more over the years. He had constructed a plan that had no flaws, a plan to kidnap his precious Pinetree.

He waited for Dipper's parents to leave the house. They always went out on Sundays to go do something fun, get away from their kids for a bit. And conveniently, Mabel was spending the night at her friends house that night. Leaving Dipper home alone. Bill took this chance to break into the house.

He had really put a lot of thought into this. He picked the lock and opened the door quietly, walking into the house.

His pinetree was in the living room, headphones on, writing in a math workbook, most likely for school. He didn't notice Bill enter the house. The older man took a cloth from his jacket and approached Dipper, whom was oblivious to this. He doused the cloth in chloroform, and pulled Dipper back, holding the cloth over his mouth and nose.

His eyes widened, and he struggled, attempting to get away, but it was futile, eventually his muscles relaxed, and his eyes closed. 

Bill removed the cloth and hid in in his pocket. Now he could have his pinetree all to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? This is my first fanfiction on this website, and I plan to continue it. This is only chapter one, there will be more, hopefully soon. I plan to use all the listed tags, and make the story as fucked up as I can.


End file.
